Wallace and Gromit - A Grand Day Out
|running time = 22 minutes |catalogue number = BBCV5155 |rating = }}Wallace and Gromit - A Grand Day Out is a UK VHS released by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st November 1993. Description From the Oscar-winning creator of "Creature Comforts", "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends", "The Fairly Odd Parents" and "Jay Jay the Jet Plane & Flying Friends". "That's it, Gromit.......cheeeese! We'll go somewhere where there's cheese!" Wallace likes a nice bit of cheese with his crackers, so when this eccentric inventor finds his fridge empty and the local cornershop shut for the Bank Holiday, he is forced to look further afield for his cheddar. His faithful dog Gromit is used to his master's flights of fancy but this time his ears prick up with excitement because our two plasticine heroes are about to blast off in their home-made rocket on the ultimate day-trip - Wallace & Gromit are off to the moon! Produced over 6 years at the internationally renowned National Film & Television School by Nick Park, the creator of the acclaimed "Creature Comforts", this delightful, Oscar-nominated film introduces its audience to a hilarious new world of discovery and invention. With its dazzling animation, worry humour and unforgettable characters, A Grand Day Out will captivate adults and children alike. A NATIONAL FILM & TELEVISION SCHOOL PRODUCTION Credits *Animation and Design by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft. *Additional Modelmaking by Janet Sanger, Michael Hort, Michael Wright and Andrew Davies. *B/W Dream Sequence by Joan Ashworth, Andy Staveley and Martin Greaves of 3 Peach Animation. *Special Thanks to Peter Lord, David Sproxton, Richard Goleszowski, Sara Mullock, Melanie Hall, Glen Hall and Alan Gardener of Aardman Animations and The Britt Allcroft Company. *Also Thanks to Lesley Manning, Stephen Lawrence, Andrea Gardner, Jeremy Clarke, Darren Long, Charles Patey, Cliff Thorne and Roy Swift. Triad Neg Cutters, Peter Bath of Technicolor and Harbutts Plasticine. *Written by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft with thanks to Steve Rushton. *Music Composed by Julian Nott. *Sound Effects and Sound Editing by Adrian Rhodes and Danny Hambrook with thanks to Chris Billing. *Rostrum Camera by Danny Boon and Jeremy Moorshead. *Production by Soozy Mealing. *Edited by Rob Copeland. *Wallace's Voice: Peter Sallis. *Photographed and Directed by Nick Park and Britt Allcroft. *© National Film & Television School 1989. Opening # Tracking control screen # Warning screen # BBC Video logo (1991-1997) # Coming Soon from BBC Video - Wallace & Gromit in The Wrong Trousers # Wallace & Gromit in Nick Park's A Grand Day Out title card # Start of Wallace & Gromit - A Grand Day Out (1989) Closing # End of Wallace & Gromit - A Grand Day Out (1989) # BBC Video 1991-1997 ending logo # Warning screen Trailers and info A slide showing is Coming Soon from BBC Video... "Wallace & Gromit - The Wrong Trousers". Gallery Wallace-And-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out-_57.jpg|Back cover wallace--gromit---a-grand-day-out-26261l.jpg|Cassette wallace--gromit---a-grand-day-out-21762l.jpg Wallace-And-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out (4).jpg Wallace-And-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out-_57 (5).jpg Wallace-And-Gromit-A-Grand-Day-Out-_57 (6).jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Wallace and Gromit Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Aardman Animations Category:BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBC Video with European Captioning (1995-1997) Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1993 (announced by Sophie Aldred) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS videos with BBC Video Slides Category:The Britt Allcroft Company